Hummingbird
by Written Saviour
Summary: ON HOLD. The Potters had twins, then how can it be that nobody have ever heard of Haley. New family and friends. Mentioned abuse. Magical inheritance.
1. Chapter 1 Jade

Hummingbird

Chapter 1

Jade

Severus couldn't believe that Albus had asked him to leave Hogwarts for a week or two over the summer, _you need some time away from work, go out a little, enjoy the summer instead of hiding in the dungeons_. Severus had snorted at the Headmaster, but had given in, he really did need a nice relaxing holiday, a small vacation he hadn't had the opportunity to have over the last couple of years.

The Potters had survived that night, and everyone was praising them and their son, Jamison Potter(called Jamie by his friends), _the boy-who-lived, the saviour_. Severus couldn't stand the boy; he was just as arrogant as his father and enjoyed the public. He was the perfect mix between his parents; he had James' untamed hair, but in a deeper red that his mother's, he had his mother's face features and James' hazel eyes and lanky build. A thing that had surprised him, where how Lily had changed after that Halloween, the sweet girl, changed into a media diva.

Severus had moved into his London flat, a flat he had bought to use in the holidays but had never used it. He had spent the first couple of days to take a look at the city. It had been a long time since he had really take the time to look at it. He had seen a smaller night club, called "The Hymn", it was a club with live entertaining, some singers and dancers the club had employed.

_Later that night_

Severus stood in front of "the Hymn" looking at one of the posters that were hanging on the wall:

Tonight

Listen to new music while enjoying the normal atmosphere

Ethnic music and dance

More rhythm and movement than ever

Severus ordered a drink and looked at the dancers that moved in between the tables. They moved to the music like they hadn't been doing anything else their whole life, which they probably didn't have either. About an hour later a younger man stepped on to the stage with a mic' in his hand.

"Dear audience. Now is the time you have all been waiting for. It is time for The Hymns own hummingbird: Jade!"

People started clapping and a young girl, no older than seventeen, stepped on to the stage. Jade's hair was a midnight black, shining in the light from the spots, which was pulled back in a pony-tail that had been curled, her skin was pale, yet did it have a creamy glow to it. Jade was wearing a pair of leather pants and a black top that was tied behind her neck, with a large v-cut leaving a good view of her cleavage, which Severus noticed wasn't under average, and left some skin on the sides free, and her feet was bare.

Jade picked up a head-mic' from the stage and put in on her head, music started and she began to sing.

"_When I find you in my dreams  
You always try to run away  
It doesn't look it but it seems  
You still take my breath away  
And when I try to ask you why  
We couldn't give it one more try  
I can find you anywhere,  
You're not there._

Let me try, let me try  
I don't wanna say Good Bye  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try…

Looking back I realized  
We are learning from mistakes  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can feel you heart vibrates

And when I try to ask you why  
We couldn't give it one more try  
I can find you anywhere,  
You're not there.  


_Let me try, let me try  
I don't wanna say Good Bye  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try…_

_Let me try, let me try  
I don't wanna say Good Bye  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try…_

_Let me try, let me try  
I don't wanna say Good Bye  
I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try…_

_Let me try_

I will find a way to make you stay  
Just let me try…"

Severus couldn't help but stare in wonder at the girl. She had a voice like no other and she had danced to the music while singing, and there was no ragged breathing or a drop of sweat on her body yet.

Severus noticed that Jade looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place her. It was like he had seen her before, or at least someone that looked like her. Before he knew it she began to sing and dance again. Severus had to wait four songs before even some sweat showed on her body, but her breathing was still as when she started. _Doesn't that girl ever get tired?_ Wondered Severus and listened to her singing yet again.

"_Please don't be sad  
It's like you've always dreamed  
I wear the white veil  
Oh, mother bless me please _

_Don't you cry  
Tomorrow I go  
The last night falling_

_Do you recall  
How I would imagine  
A white wedding dress  
And now finally my time  
Time is here_

I know that I will miss  
Your sweet words singing  
Maybe I'll cry  
Still I hope you will sing  
Sing for me

Di di da di di da  
Lift the drum beat, raise your voice  
Di di da di di da  
May the whole world shake as one  
Let the song begin  
Celebrate the dance within  
Di di da di di da di

_Maybe I'll cry  
Still I hope you will sing  
Sing for me_

Di di da di di da  
Lift the drum beat, raise your voice  
Di di da di di da  
May the whole world shake as one  
Let the song begin  
Celebrate the dance within

_Di di da di di da  
Lift the drum beat, raise your voice  
Di di da di di da  
May the whole world shake as one  
Let the song begin  
Celebrate the dance within_

_Di di da di di da di_

_Di di da di di da_

_Let the song begin  
Celebrate the dance within_

_Di di da di di da di"_

Jade smiled and bowed before leaving the stage. It was then it clicked for Severus, her smile. It was the same smile he had loved when he was in school. Lily's smile. But how could that be they only had the brat, and he was also seventeen. _Twins? No it can't be. Can it?_ Severus wondered. He then started to see if he could find some similarities between the Potters and Jade.

Jade had the same midnight black hair as Potter senior, but it had the same smoothness to it as Lily's. She had a lanky build like the Potter brat, but she wasn't as tall as him, maybe around 5'10 where all three of the Potter family was around 6'1 and over. Her skin was paler than Lily's golden tanned skin, and both Potter males tanned skin. Severus had yet to see the colour of her eyes, but he had a feeling that they either would be hazel or emerald green.

Severus took a seat at the bar desk when the clock reached 11 p.m. since it was then the more dared dancers got on stage. He would have left long ago if he didn't had the feeling that Jade would come back later that night.

Severus sat talking with the bartender and got a lot to know about Jade. She had started working there just the day after her 16th birthday, her uncle had argued with the manager about her working there; the manager didn't want her to work there, said she was too young to be working at a nightclub, but her uncle had said she could just work in the back.

The conversation had then turned into Jade's first stage performance. One of the normal singers had called in sick and couldn't sing, then one of the late dancers had told the manager that she had heard the new clean-girl hum and sing quietly when she cleaned one night, so they had grabbed her, dressed her in some dress, quickly done her hair and make-up, before the almost threw her onto the stage, she had been singing almost every night afterwards and doing her cleaning job when the club closed for the night.

Severus sat thinking about all the information he had gotten; Jade was an orphan, or so the bartender said, she had lived with her aunt and uncle since she had been around two years old, she had worked at the club for about a year and if the bartender remembered correct she also worked at the local grocery store during the day.

"Sir?"

Severus was brought out of his musings by the quiet question and a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and locked his dark eyes with a pair of brilliant emerald green, which looked to be jaded with, what for Severus, looked like pain. It all made sense now, Jade was child of James and Lily Potter, some way or another. Jade's face features were the same as James', but they were rounded and made more define by Lily's. Jade, if that even was her name, the bartender had said it was a name the manager always presented her with and the rest of the staff had followed suit calling her it too, like Jamison was the perfect blend between the two oldest Potters, she had the perfect mix of her parents which made her, her own person. She was now wearing the same clothing as the rest of The Hymn's staff was wearing, a black tee-shirt with the club's logo and a pair of light blue jeans.

Severus noticed her mouth was moving and only captured the last part of her last word in the sentence.

"Sorry I didn't catch that. What did you say miss...?"

"Haley. And I said we are closing up so you need to leave."

"Yes of course, sorry. I was completely lost in my thoughts."

"That is quiet alright Sir. But you still need to go. Shall I call you a cab or are you by foot?"

Severus didn't quite understand why she would ask that, it was then he noticed that he had been sitting nursing a class of scotch while looking out in the sky while he had been thinking.

"No I'm by foot. Good evening to you miss Haley."

With that Severus drowned the last of his drink and walked out the club, leaving a gobsmacked girl in his wake.

_Next evening_

Severus had decided to go back to the club, he wanted to talk to Haley, wanted to know something about her, so he would have to ask her to his table after her show, if she even performed tonight, but he had a gut feeling that she would.

While he ordered his drink, he asked the bartender about Jade and got the information he wanted, she would be performing tonight.

"Could you tell her to join me at my table after her show?" Severus asked, his voice leaving no discussion.

"Sure, but if you hurt her, I will hurt you more than the doubled." Severus just nodded and sat down and waited for The Hymn's hummingbird to make her entrance.

Finally the manager stepped on the stage and presented her. Severus watched as Jade stepped onto the stage, she was dressed in a green summer-dress that reached her knees. Severus thought she had a slight limp, but it wasn't much for others to notice.

"_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth  
In your eyes_

What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along

There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
And it is you I have loved all along

There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all along

Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face

no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along"

Severus was enchanted, if this was how she sang when she was singing like she normally did, then what she did the other night was nothing. Her voice was so kind it could make even the toughest death eater weak in his knees.

"_I haven't really ever found a place that I call home  
I never stick around quite long enough to make it  
I apologize that once again I'm not in love  
But it's not as if I mind  
that your heart ain't exactly breaking_

It's just a thought, only a thought

If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine

I've always thought  
that I would love to live by the sea  
To travel the world alone  
and live my life more simply  
I have no idea what's happened to that dream  
Cos there's really nothing left here to stop me

It's just a thought, only a thought

If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine

If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine 

_While my heart is a shield and I won't let it down  
While I am so afraid to fail so I won't even try  
Well how can I say I'm alive _

_  
If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine  
_

_If my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy  
Well I deserve nothing more than I get  
Cos nothing I have is truly mine _

_  
__Cos nothing I have is truly mine_

_Cos nothing I have is truly mine"_

Severus had a feeling that the last song was about her life, even if he couldn't say why.

Jade smiled and left the stage, but instead of going out the back, she went down to Severus' table. People around the club looked at her; she had never taking people up on the offer to sit at their table.

"Good evening, Kentucky said you required my presence?"

"Kentucky? Oh the bartender. Yes I wanted to talk to you, know something about you, and in return I will tell you something about me."

Haley looked with suspicious eyes at him, but sat down beside him nevertheless.

"So _Kentucky_ told me your uncle got you the job. What do your parents think about that?"

"I don't have any parents," Severus noticed she almost spat the word _parents_, "I'm an orphan, and have lived with my aunt and uncle since I was one and half year old, so roughly said have I been living there for nearly sixteen years."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, if not to be bold, how did they die?"

"A car-accident. It is from there I have this scar." Haley said and lifted her fringe a little and showed Severus a lightning-bolt shaped scar. Severus gasped inwardly when he saw the scar, it was identical with the one Jamison had over his heart on his chest. Severus knew she was lying when she told him about her parents; he hadn't been a spy for the dark in almost twenty years not to recognize a lie when he saw one. But he couldn't enter her mind, which meant that she was a Occlumens and a strong one at that, the only minds Severus couldn't read was his Lord's and Dumbledore's.

"I'm sorry sir but you haven't told me your name yet."

"Severus Snape" Severus told her. She smiled at him. Haley thought Severus was a nice man, he wasn't like some of the others that came to the club, he didn't force himself at her, like some of the normal clubbers did. Kentucky gave, some time ago, a man, who had grabbed her, a black-eye and a cut lip.

They talked about many different things that evening. Severus told her he was a teacher at a boarding school somewhere up north. She told him she could cook. They almost had the same humour, even though Haley wasn't as cruel in her statements as Severus was.

Haley knew Severus was a wizard, she had seen his aura, and a powerful one at that, not as powerful as her, his colour was a royal navy-blue where hers was a almost black green one of the most powerful colours beside midnight black. Haley could tell that he knew she was a witch, she could see it in his eyes. It was like he was looking for something, he noticed even the smallest of things.

They noticed that the time had once again reached closing time. They bid each other goodnight and Severus left the club while Haley went out bag to change so she could clean the tables.

Haley was almost dead on her feet when she had finished for the night, all she wanted was to get home and into bed. She had to cook breakfast for the Dursleys at 6:30 o'clock a.m. and it was already 3 a.m. She used to sleep after her performance before she should clean up, but since Severus had been there and had asked for her presence she couldn't do that.

After about three hours of sleep Haley's alarm started to ring, she now had around 20 minutes before Uncle Vernon came down for breakfast before he went to work. She had just placed the last plate on the table when Vernon entered.

"What is that I smell girl? Burned food?" It was true, Haley had fallen slightly asleep while she had cocked the bacon and it had burned a bit, but not much, but it was obviously enough for her uncle to give her head a hard slap, which left her left cheek red and burning.

Haley left some breakfast at the table to her aunt and cousin before making her way into town, so she could go to work. Haley worked at the local grocery-store just outside Little Winning. It wasn't the best job, but as her uncle decided what she could do and not, so she had to work there.

Vernon had, when she turned 16, gotten that crazy idea about her paying for her stay at the Dursleys', like she wasn't already paying for staying there; she cocked every meal, cleaned the house and took care of the garden.

Haley had been carrying boxes to different places around the store, a thing she had done most, even if it wasn't something she was allowed to due to her job-description. She was carrying one of the heavy ones at the moment and the lack of sleep was taking its toll on her and she lost her grip on the box, but in the last second something in front of her supported the box for her so it didn't drop.

"So it is here you work. Isn't those boxes to heavy for someone like you Haley?"

"Mr. Snape?"

"Severus child, call me Severus."

"Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Shopping some stuff, I noticed my fridge was lacking normal food, so I needed to buy some. Any recommendations?"

"Well some white meat and vegetates, just cut them up and fry it in a wok, easy and quick, but it tastes good."

"I will try that I think, thank you. So..." But Severus didn't manage to say anymore before he was interrupted by an angry voice.

"Girl what are you doing? Letting a costumer do your job?"

"Sorry Mr. Wilkinson. I was just..."

"She had almost dropped the box when I helped her so she wouldn't drop it, no harm done. Beside we are friends, so I don't mind helping Haley."

Mr. Wilkinson looked suspicious at the pair and left after mouthing 'I'm watching you' to Haley.

"Thank you Severus. But you really didn't have to do that."

"I didn't mind. So do you have a break anytime soon? I would like to talk to you."

"Well I have a break in," Haley looked up at the clock on the wall, "five minutes actually. So we could meet outside the store, there are some small tables and chairs were we could sit and talk."

"Fine by me. I will meet you out there." Said Severus and left so Haley could do some more work before her break. When Severus left he looked back at Haley, her clothes were rags and ten times to big for her. She had knotted the big gray faded tee-shirt by her right hip so it would stay on her. The neck in it was too big and her skinny left shoulder peaked out. He jeans were also faded and had holes at different places. He also noticed the red mark on her cheek, but decided not to mention it and the light bruise on her arm near the sleeve on her right arm.

Haley found Severus sitting reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Haley when she sat down. Severus put the paper down and took a small sip of his coffee.

"Well I wanted to know the truth about your parents. I could tell you were lying when you told me about them the other night."

"Well if I'm going to tell you the _truth,_ then so are you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. I do believe that you have forgotten to tell me a very important factor of your life story."

"And what would that factor be?"

Haley leaned in close to whisper in his ear, not to be overheard.

"Magic."

Severus looked completely shocked, _how could she know? Had she felt my magic? Could she see auras? And if she could, then she must be very powerful_.

"Severus please relax, it is nothing major. I just thought you wanted to tell me, since I believe that you know who I really am, or used to be for that matter."

"So you really are twin to Jamison Potter?"

"Yes, I used to be Haley Lilith Potter. But if I remember correct they disowned me, before they dumped me at the Dursleys'."

"What happened? For you to be left behind I mean? Why didn't you start at Hogwarts six years ago? Does Dumbledore know about all this?"

"To start from behind. Yes Dumbledore knows, since it was him and my father that bought me here. I think it is his fault also that I didn't get my letter. And to what happened? The dear brother of mine got declared _the-boy-who-lived_. Then there wasn't time for me. The time after that night the house elves took care of me. Then one day my father took some blood from me, took me to Dumbledore, performed some ceremony and then left me at Privet Drive."

"They just abandoned you, because your brother got that title?"

"Yes, he got served at every angle and I was left to rot. My break ends in a little while so I just have one last question; will you take me away from here? Take me back to the magical world? Not to my parents of course, but back to my right place?"

"You have a show tonight right?" Haley nodded. "I will give you my answer then. I need to think this over." Haley nodded and left. Severus noticed the sad look on her face when she turned, _she thinks I'm going to say no?_

Severus looked after her when she left, she really was powerful if she had known about his magic, and kept that knowledge and her own magic hidden from him at the same time. She would be a powerful ally against Dumbledore. Many people had the war all wrong, they saw Dumbledore and Jamison as the beacons of the light and Voldemort as a pure devil, but what they didn't know was that Dumbledore would do anything for power and money. He wanted to have control. Voldemort wasn't as bad as everyone said, yes he killed, yes he tortured, but only to them who wronged him, or those who had wronged others. Many of them he had killed had at some point abused and wronged others in some way. Voldemort wanted the worlds to be separated. Wanted muggleborns to have a school of their own, and everyone given the choice of which world they wanted to live in, and if they picked the muggleworld then they would have charms placed upon them, so they couldn't use their magic. Simple and effective in the eyes of Voldemort and his followers. It was just the rest of the magical population who couldn't see it, because they had been told lies from the leaders of light.

_That night_

Severus had decided, he would grant her wish and take her with him back to the magical world. He had had his _holiday_ and now was the time to return. He would be spending the rest of the summer at Riddle Manor, and if it was alright with Voldemort, or Tom as his inner circle was allowed to call him, Haley would be living there too.

Severus sat down at the bar and made himself comfortable with his drink and waited for Haley to go on stage. Around a half hour later Haley was introduced and she walked onto the stage. Haley was wearing the same top as she had been the first night he saw her and a mid-thigh length skirt in a deep gray, nearly black, colour. Haley gave him an asking look and he nodded to her. Haley's face brightened in a blinding smile before she started to sing.

"_Uh, uh huh, this is my time_

Oooh, at times I felt like I had lost myself,  
Cause people try to make you someone else,  
I had to learn to trust my heart so  
Things can change

I came to a point where I could speak my mind  
And not feel I'm living in a box and keep the girl I am concealed ..  
Oooh I finally found the strength so I can leave that all behind

This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that I have inside I never knew  
(I never knew no)  
This is my time to show  
What I must have always known that nothing's impossible  
And dreams come true (and dreams come true)

Oooh... everybody got the strength inside all it takes is time to realize  
That you and only you can be the one to decide

I can I will I know that everything I want I can do believing in myself  
That every wish I make will come true ooo  
I took a while to get this far but I'm here now

This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that I have inside I never knew  
(I never knew)  
This is my time to show  
What I must have always known that nothings impossible  
And dreams come true (and dreams come true)

Overcoming all these things  
Here I finally found my wings...  
Now I know I'm ready to flyyyyyyyyy....

This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that I have inside I never knew  
(I never knew no)  
This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible and dreams come true  
(And dreams come true)

This is my time This is my time  
Yeah yeahhh  
This is my time This is my time  
Yeahh yeahhh

This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that I have inside I never knew  
(I never knew)

This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible and dreams come true  
And dreams come true"

Severus thought she had it all planed, that he would say yes, her song said so anyway. It was full of life and her smile never faltered from her mouth and it could be heard on her voice. The next songs music was a little slower but the happiness in her voice never left.

"_Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me, _

_Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I am trusting you  
On this journey to the past..._

Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well starting here my life begins  
Starting now I'm learning fast  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you  
On this journey to the past

Heart don't fail me now (no)  
Courage don't desert me.

Home, love, family; there was once a time I must have had them too  
Home, love, family; I will never be complete until I find you (heey)

One step at a time  
One hope then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past  
Courage see me through  
Heart I am trusting you  
To bring me home  
At last! At last!

Courage see me threw  
Heart I'm trusting you

Heyyyy 

_Heyyyy _

_Heyyyy _

_Heyyyy_

Courage see me trough"

"Jade!!" yelled Kentucky. Severus looked up at Haley to see if something was wrong, but found her looking at the door, her face had paled considerable and her smile was now non-existence.

Haley knew that if Kentucky would yell her name, it was only because her uncle came to the club. She looked up and saw her uncle in all his angry glory. He must have come in sometime while she was singing and he had recognized her. Haley gulped when Vernon started making his way towards her.

"What are you doing up there girl? You belong in the back, not screaming from a stage."

Costumers around in the club glared at Vernon, none of them liked the way he was talking to the best singer The Hymn had to offer.

Severus looked up at Haley and saw a fire in her eyes; she had had enough of the _very_ obese man standing in front of her. Haley looked down behind the stage and called some of the other singers up one of them started the music, while Haley turned to Vernon with an ice cold look in her eyes. It nearly scared Severus to see those warm eyes so cold.

"_[Spoken:]  
You can say what you want about me  
Wanna do what you want to me  
But you cannot stop me_

I've been knocked down  
It's a crazy town  
Even got a punch in the face in LA  
Ain't nothing in the world that you keep  
me from doing what I wanna do

'Cause I'm too proud, I'm too strong  
Life by the code that you gotta move on  
Feeling sorry for yourself  
and got nobody no way

so I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Well I made it (I made it)  
I don't hate it (Don't hate it)  
That's just the way it goes  
Yeah  
I done made it through  
Stand on my own two  
I paid my dues, yeah  
Tried to hold me down  
You can't stop me now  
I paid my dues

[Spoken:]  
So like I told you  
You cannot stop me  
I paid my dues yeah

Now I'm still trusted every day  
people try to mess with Haley Jade  
gotta nothing in common  
cause I handle mine  
and I thought I better let you know

I'm no punk I can't get down  
I don't give a damn about who's around  
that was just fine 'til now

So I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Well I made it (I made it)  
Oahh (Don't hate it)  
That's just the way it goes  
Yeah  
I done made it through  
Stand on my own two  
I paid my dues  
Yeah yeah  
Tried to hold me down  
you can't stop me now  
I paid my dues, yeah  
yeah yeah yeah  


_Took so long to get me here (here)  
But I won't live in fear (fear)  
You try to steal my shine (shine)  
But first they wanna build you up (up)  
Then they tear you down (down)  
It's a struggle, you try to bubble  
so I...  
(Held my head high)  
Knew I (Knew I survive)  
Oahh (I made it)  
(Don't hate it)  
Said that's - just - the - wayyyyy  
(I done made it through)  
(Stand on my own two)  
I said I paid my, I paid my dues  
Yeahhhhh  
(Tried to hold me down)  
But you can't stop me now (you can't stop me now)  
(I paid my dues) I paid my, paid my dues  
(I'm done made it through) oahhh  
(Stand on my own two) oh  
(I paid my dues) I paid my, I paid my dues  
yeahh (Tried to hold me down)  
But you can't stop me now (you can't stop me now)  
(I paid my dues) I paid my dues"_

Vernon stood totally gobsmacked in front of the stage staring at his niece. Haley handed her mic' to one of the dancers that had joined her and the other singers on the stage, gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear, the other girl nodded and kissed Haley on the cheek before she left the stage to stand beside Severus.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Do you need anything at Privet Drive?"

"No."

With that they left the club, never looking back once.

**Like it?**

**All recognizable characters belong to Rowling**** and the songs belong to the artist that made them**

**Songs used in this chapter:**

**First night:**

**Let me try – Luminita & Sistem**

**Tomorrow I go – Ledina Celo**

**Second night:**

**It is you – Dana Glover**

**Life for rent – Dido**

**Third night:**

**This is my time ****– Raven**

**Journey to the past – Aaliyah**

**Paid my dues ****– Anastacia (I changed the name in the lyrics, should had said Anastacia instead of Haley Jade)**

**Please review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2 New Alliances

**Hendrick248848: Thanks and here you go**

**adenoide: You'll just have to wait and see**

**DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan: Thanks and here you go**

Hummingbird

Chapter 2

New Alliances

When they appeared in front of the gates to Riddle Manor, Severus had to steady Haley so she wouldn't fall due to the aftermath of the apparation. He didn't blame her for not being steady on her feet, he had fallen flat on his face the first time he tried it.

"Okay?"

"Just give me a minute." Severus noticed that her voice was strained and he was pretty sure it wasn't from the apparation. It was then he saw it; nearly all of her skin was covered in cuts and bruises, the smaller bruise he had seen on her cheek earlier was now the print of a big hand and a sickly blue and green-yellow colour. _Why haven't I noticed it before? Clamours!_ Severus moved his hand to rest on her lower back, where he felt some kind of wetness, so he removed his hand to look at it. What he saw made him suck in a breath, his hand was covered in blood, not overly much but it was there and it was enough to be a problem if it wasn't stopped sometime soon.

"So what now?" Severus looked at her with slight shock, didn't she know that she was seriously hurt. He had thought she would have had collapsed by now.

"Well at first I would had taken you to my lord. But now I think you need some rest and healing."

"What? Why would I need that?"

"Since your clamours are failing and you're bleeding."

Haley looked herself over and cursed; Severus wasn't sure but he thought he heard her hissing in between her curses. Before he knew it she started to walk towards the house, the gates had opened upon their arrival since they had recognized Severus' magical signature. Severus walked after her and steadied her when she stumbled. Haley really was weak, she hadn't slept in almost a day and her wounds were taking their toll on her.

Severus slowly lead her to his room, luckily they didn't meet anyone. He sat her on his bed and started to roam through his potions cupboard, taking out some vials, before he walked back over to her.

Haley watched Severus with bleary eyes. Severus was right, she really needed some help.

"Here drink these. They will help with the cuts and bruises." Severus said, when they had reached his room in the manor, and helped Haley drink the two potions, since her hands had begun to shake. After drinking the two potions, grimacing slightly at each one, Haley visibly relaxed a bit as the potions began to work on mending her battered body.

"Do you something under your blouse?"

"Why?"

"So I can tend to your back and stop the bleeding."

"Oh." Haley nodded and let Severus help her take of her blouse, leaving her in a black strapless bra. Severus made her lay down on her stomach so he could put some healing cream on her back. He almost gasped when he saw it; Haley's back was covered in welts and puncture holes, obviously made by something like a belt. Severus smiled when he saw the welts and holes begin to close from the cream.

Severus helped Haley higher up on the bed so her head could rest on the pillow and took the sheet to cover her, leaving only her head visible.

"Here only three potions left. This one will take care of any internal bleedings you might have. This will mend your broken bones and this is a sleeping potion so you can get some needed sleep, and you will also heal quicker if you're asleep."

Haley nodded slowly and drank the potions. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow again.

Severus observed the sleeping girl; her face was completely defenceless and relaxed. She looked more like the near happy-seventeen year old girl she should be.

Severus shocked his head and left the room to find his lord so he could talk to him.

Severus found Tom in the library reading a book in front of the fireplace, while sipping on a glass of wine. Tom didn't look like the snake-like mask he wore when they were out in _public_. No he looked very much like he had done when he was younger, only an older version. He had dark chestnut coloured hair that reached down around his chin, dark blue eyes with a bit of red in them that never seemed to go away. His skin was slightly tanned but not overly much.

"Severus? I thought Dumbledore had sent you on a _holiday_ in the muggleworld?"

"He had. But some special events cut it short, fortunately." Tom snorted. He could never get enough of the potion mater's dry humour.

So tell me, what were those events that made you return early?"

"I think I have found a new, and if I'm not mistaken quite strong, ally."

"And who might this _quite strong_ ally be?"

"The disowned and forgotten twin of the one and only Jamison Potter."

"What? Severus you know I don't like to be tricked. And if you're telling the truth then where is this lost twin?"

"Tom I swear to you that I am not lying. And she is sleeping in my bed at the moment. She wasn't in the best state when we got here."

"Now you really have something to tell. What the hell has happened over the last couple of days?" And Severus told him, from the first night to their talk, to the meeting at the store and their deal, Haley's last performance and then to what had happened since they left the muggle work.

"Show me to her. I want to see this child."

Severus nodded and stood leading the way back to his room, Tom following silently behind.

When they reached the room Severus opened the door and stepped aside so Tome could enter before him. Tom walked over to the bed and looked down on the teenage girl on it. Her long black hair lay out behind her head, but a couple of strays lay over her face. Severus noticed that she hadn't moved since he had left her. Tom gently pushed the stray pieces of hair out of her face. Haley whimpered slightly by the contact Tom's fingers made and buried herself more into the covers seeking the warmth they could provide.

"She obviously doesn't react well to contact with strangers."

"I wouldn't suspect otherwise from some of the wounds she had spotted before I healed them."

"Severus you will bring her to me when she is ready in the morning, I would like to talk to her."

"Of course My Lord." Severus knew better than to call him Tom when he had that demanding tone of voice. Haley's situation had really angered him, and he didn't even know the girl yet, only some of her history from what Severus had told him.

XxXxX

When Haley woke the next morning she felt a little disorientated, but last night's events came flowing back and everything made sense to her. The only thing she couldn't get to make sense was the throbbing in her scar and the slight headache she had from it. To say the least, not counting the headache, Haley felt better than she had done in a very long time. Haley looked around and saw the pale golden light from the big windows showing that it was an hour or so after dawn. Her eyes landed on a black dressing gown laying over the footboard on the bed. Haley looked around the room, it was most in green and creamy colours. There were some black and royal blues in between, but it was mostly the two former colours. The furniture in front of the fireplace was black leather and looked very comfy to Haley. Around the walls hung a couple of portraits, they all looked to be asleep, and most of the rest of the walls, or at least two walls, were covered in bookcases filled up with books. The floor was mostly parquet in a deep brown colour. There was a table near the most filled bookcase corner, in the same colour wood as the floor, covered slightly in parchments. To Haley it all felt warm, comfy and like a home to her, even if it only was one room of Riddle Manor.

Haley took a gown, that lay at the foot of the bed, and went over to the black couch from where she could hear a soft snore. What she saw made her smile; Severus lay curled up on the couch. One hand was curled up under his head and the other lay at his side. His blanket was twisted around him up to his white tee-shirt covered chest. The top of his chest, arms and head were the only thing you could see of the man.

Haley left the sleeping man to take a look on his collection of books; she gathered they were his since he was asleep on the couch and not in a bed somewhere. The books had mostly something to do with potions, but there were also a lot of books concerning the dark arts. Severus also had transfiguration and charms books covering his shelves. He had some novels and short stories there too.

When Severus woke he didn't quite know why he was sleeping on the couch. But after searching his memories he found the right one. He looked to the bed and saw it empty and the dressing gown, he had laid there the night before, gone. His eyes quickly searched the room and found Haley looking over his books, a tender finger going over the backs while she looked at the titles, once and again she would take one out to look at before placing it back.

"Finding something interesting?" Severus asked when Haley didn't place the book she had picked up back on the shelf like the others. Haley swirled quickly to look at the voice, she almost dropped the book in fright, she had really been encouraged by the book she had been looking at.

"You're awake." Haley squeaked, still coming down from her shock.

"Obviously." Severus snorted while he stood from the couch.

"Eh... it wouldn't be possible for me to get my blouse back or something? I couldn't find it when I woke."

"The house elves have it for cleaning, but if you want I can conjure some clothes for you?"

"You would? I would like that very much, if it isn't a bother?"

"Sure." Severus waved his wand and a black blouse and a pair of black trousers appeared and laid themselves on the back of the couch. Haley looked sceptical at the clothes, but didn't let Severus see that.

"They will change to what you want them to be. You can go have a shower, the bathroom is through there." Severus said and pointed to a door.

"Wow. Thanks." With that Haley skipped through the door to the bathroom. A little while later Severus heard the water running and a soft hum coming from the closed door. He picked up some clean clothes of his own and left the room to get a shower himself.

When Severus returned to the room Haley was found sitting reading in one of the big chairs in front of the fire, Severus noticed it was a book about Herbology. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a green top and a dark and fatted denim jacket.

"Hungry?" Severus asked and sat down on the couch. Haley looked up at him, uneasy in her eyes. Yes she was hungry, but since the Dursleys had feed her like they should, or when she was hungry, she really didn't know what to answer. The Dursleys had when she was younger many times tricked her by asking if she was hungry and when she answered yes refused to give her some.

"A bit." Haley admitted, but didn't say more since she didn't dare to anger Severus.

"Then let us go eat." Severus said and stood, Haley followed after placing the book on the coffee table.

Haley noticed the decor of the manor on their way to the dining room. It was made in dark white marble. Green, black and blue were the central colours in the tapestries hanging on the walls.

XxXxX

Tom looked up when Severus entered the dining room, Haley trailing softly behind him. She looked a little surprised when she saw him (Tom) but otherwise her expression didn't change.

"Morning Severus and ...?" Tom paused on purpose, he wanted her to tell him her name, wanted her to tell him on her own terms and not on his.

"Haley, sir." She answered, keeping her tone polite like the first time she met Severus. Tom smiled at.

"Such politeness from one so young, not something you see every day." Severus snorted, thinking of Draco, sure the kid could be polite and cultured, he was raised a Malfoy after all, but he could also be a spoiled brat when he wanted to.

"Thank you" Her cheeks slightly pink. Tom beckoned them to the table. Severus sat beside Tomand Haley opposite them.

While Tom and Severus filled their plates, Haley only took a little on her plate. Severus looked up from his plate and noticed that Haley was eating extremely slowly and kept shooting glances at the two of them. Severus looked at Tom and saw that he had seen it to.

"Haley?" Tom asked and got a slightly concerned look when Haley almost sprang out of her chair before quickly placing her fork on the table and folding her hands in her lap.

"Yes?" Severus noticed she almost stuttered and that her voice was filled with fright.

"Haley, no one is going to hurt you."

"What? How?"

"Now is not the time. You just eat your breakfast and then we will talk about you stay here after, okay?" Haley nodded and began eating again, this time without the nervous glances at the two men.

When they had finished eating they walked to the library to talk.

"Haley, Severus tells me that you don't want to help the _light_ side very much. Why is that?"

"They didn't help me, so why should I help them? They haven't given me anything, why should I give them my help?"

"So you believe that you can be a part of my side of this war?"

"Only time and you can tell me if I can."

"Severus are you sure that she is that powerful as you tell me?"

"Yes my lord. Very much so, I think we could test her to see just how powerful."

"Severus also told me that you can sing, why don't you sing something short, but something that let me hear what you are capable of?" Haley nodded and thought about something before nodding again. She sat up straight on the couch.

"_I don't know when  
I don't know how  
But I know something's starting right now  
Watch and you'll see  
Some day I'll be  
Part of your world"_

Severus smiled at her when she finished the last note. It was short and it showed some of what her voice was capable of.

"Wonderful my dear, just wonderful. I can't wait to hear what else you are capable of. Now both of you follow me down to the gym in the basement." Severus stood with Haley, who looked unease about what was going to happen.

The gym was big. There was a big cleared area in the middle. Different kinds of weapons hung around on the walls; all from swords and staffs to crossbows and whips. There was some exercise machines she had seen in London, but not too many.

"Haley how good is your reflexes?" Haley looked up at Tom.

"Don't really know. Pretty okay I think."

"Would it be okay if I fired some hexes at you to see how _okay_ you are?"

Haley gulped, but nodded nevertheless. Tom pointed to a place at the in the cleared area where he wanted her to stand.

"Ready?" Haley looked at Severus, who was leaning against the wall to her left, before nodding to Tom. Tom started our slow, trying her. Tom only used some small curses and hexes, nothing that could hurt her too much if they hit her. Haley jumped and ducked, swirled and turned.

"Very good Haley, but your moves are a little edged."

"Could I try something while you are firing at me?"

Tom and Severus looked at she closed her eyes before giving Tom the green light to another round.

Both men watched amazed as Haley danced her dead-dance in between the fired curses. She moved like she hadn't done anything else her whole life. With her eyes closed all the time.

When Tom stopped shooting hexes Haley was bend over backwards supporting her weight on her hands, looking like she was going like a crab. She let out the breath she had been holding and fell to the floor with a 'ouch'. Her face was flushed and her breathing ragged.

"How did you do that?"

"I felt the magic in air and the disturbances it made in the air when you fired the spells. I just followed the directions it all gave me, trusted it."

"Well it was definitely better than the first time around."

Severus walked over to them and gave Haley a bottle with water.

"Severus for heaven sake! Take that mask of I can't stand it."

Severus frowned a bit, but nodded. He waved his wand over himself and muttered a few words. Haley watched as his looks changed; his pale skin got more colour, his hollow cheeks filled out a bit, his nose got smaller and unhooked. All in all he looked younger and healthier than he had done before.

"Much better. Now back to the library, I'm sure our little protégé has some questions."

Haley nodded and Severus lent her a hand to get up from the floor. She was still a little gobsmacked over the new look of the man she thought she knew.

Once again seated in the library, Haley freshened up with a small cleaning charm and with a new cold bottle of water in her hands.

"So tell my dear, is there anything you would like to ask?"

"Just a couple of questions," Tom nodded, "If you were _defeated_ almost sixteen years ago, how is it that you sit here now without any noticeable defects?"

"A very handy potion, the main ingredient being some of your brother's blood, provided by Severus after one of his trips to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. But there is still one _defect_. It wasn't the right twins' blood. I'm sure you know that it wasn't your brother that prevented me to succeed the first time around. So since it was your brother's blood that was used I'm still not back at my best."

Haley had long time ago seen Tom's aura, like she had done with Severus, it was greenish in colour, but Haley had had the hunch that it wasn't right, like something was keeping it back, and now she knew why.

"So let me get this right, you want me to give Severus some of my blood, so he can make the potion again, so you can get back _at your best_?"

Both Tom and Severus nodded. Haley sighed but nodded her acceptance.

"Will I be staying here, or would I have to go live somewhere else?"

"You will get your own room here in the manor."

"Will I start at Hogwarts September 1st? And if then how? I haven't read any of the material from the last years or taken any of the exams."

"If everything goes after the plan, then yes you will begin September 1st and do your 7th year. And if Lucius can get some favours in the Ministry, then you will take you OWL's later in the summer after we have tutored you to the fullest." Haley got a big smile and nodded eagerly.

"More questions?"

"Not that I can think of right now, no."

"Good. Severus, Lucius, Nacrissa and Draco are coming tomorrow morning and are staying the rest of the summer, I expect you to be there to greet them and give them the needed information."

"Of course my Lord."

"I do have one more question."

"Ask away my dear."

"Why is that Severus calls you by your name when you are alone and his Lord when I'm here or when you are mad?"

"Severus calls me Tom, because he is part of my inner circle, and by that my friend. And he calls me Lord, because he is one of my followers. And yes you can call me Tom as well."

Haley blushed, being caught on her silent question.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to retire. Our little training session has taken its toll on my still healing body."

"I will show you to your room." Said Severus and stood.

Severus explained that the first floor was mostly bedrooms. He showed her Tom's door, opposite Severus'. The Malfoys' room and their sons'. Severus then showed her where she was to live.

The room was decorated much like Severus'. It was decorated in different soft and dark green colours, giving the room an atmosphere of under wood, there also was some dark creamy colours. The furniture was a dark, nearly black, purple colour, a big couch and two equally big armchairs around a wooden coffee table. There, like in Severus' room, were two big bookshelves, only a couple of books covered their surfaces, also with a table for studying in between them. The floor was parquet only a lighter brown than the floor in Severus' room.

There were two big windows in the wall, with windowsills big enough to sit comfortable in while you looked out the window, showing off a bigger part of the garden outside.

"The room is lovely, thank you."

"Welcome. Are you sure that you won't eat dinner with us? We kind of skipped lunch due to that little session in the gym."

"No it is alright."

"I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Severus."

Severus walked back to the library were Tom once again was sitting reading and sipping on a glass of vine in front of the fire. Nagini, Tom's snake had settled herself on the back of his chair.

"Something is nagging you my friend." Tom said and looked up from his book.

"It's just her spirit. She was full of fire and spark when she was singing in the club and when we had our conversations. The way she was singing against her uncle made her look so full of life. Now it is like she has lost that spirit."

"Severus do you remember how you and I grew up?" Severus nodded.

"You know Haley grew up the same way, if not even worse than us. Think about it Severus; her parents disowned her because of her brother; her relatives treated her like an unwanted dog. The people who were supposed to love either abandoned her or beat her. I never had anyone, but I didn't have to feel being left behind like she did. You had your mother, even when you father was the biggest bastard; she still stood by your side. Think about it Severus, last night when she sang against her uncle, she had a break down, all the bad feelings, all they had made her feel, came to the surface. He came to the club, started to insult her in public, in front of the staff, people who liked her for who she was, in front of people who came to hear her sing and in front of you, her newly made friend. It was the last drop for her, it to put it simply pushed her over the edge. The girl we are seeing now is a part of the real Haley. I wouldn't be surprised if she still had some spirit and spark hidden away inside, she just has to know she can trust us enough to let it show."

Severus nodded and bid Tom goodnight, and left for his room, his head spinning with what Tom had said. Before he fell asleep he realized that Tom was right.

**The lyrics is from the song Part of Your World Reprise from The Little Mermaid**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Family and inheritance

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Hendrick248848, NIKDDO2007, loretta537, animaluvr123, beauty0102, T,**

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy!**

Hummingbird

Chapter 3

Family and inheritance

"Lucius, Nacrissa, Draco. Lovely to see you." Tom said when the three Malfoys apparated into the hall. Tom and Severus shook Lucius and Draco's hands (Draco gave Severus a small hug, since he was his godfather) and kissed Nacrissa on the cheek.

"Now the only one we are missing is our hummingbird. Severus have you seen her this morning?"

"No Tom, I haven't seen her since I led her to her room yesterday."

"Who are you two talking about?" Nacrissa asked bluntly to get some kind of answer out of the two men.

"Haley. Who I like to call my new protégé." The three Malfoys looked shocked. Tom had never had a protégé before, let alone a girl.

"Twix!!" Tom yelled. A second later a little green-grey creature, with pointy ears and big amethyst eyes stood before them.

"Twix, is Haley up yet?" Tom asked the little elf.

"Miss Haley woke around two hours ago master."

"And where is she now?"

"Outside Master. Running."

"Running? Is there anyone out there to keep an eye on her?"

"Luke was out there, checking the garden sir, so he kept an eye on her."

"What do you mean was?"

"Luke came in just as you called Master. So Miss Haley should be in soon too."

As on cue Haley jogged in through the door a few seconds later, humming slightly to herself. She stopped short when she noticed the newcomers beside Tom and Severus. All three of them were blond, so blond it could be classified as white. They were wearing expensive looking robes and had a look on them that clearly stated wealth. The man had a dark blue coloured aura, a little lighter than Severus', surrounding him, the woman had a light heavenly blue and the teen a royal blue, lighter than his father's but not by much. He would be stronger than his father at one point when he was older.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to be here so early. I will just go to my room to change." Haley said, Severus and Tom had told her yesterday that the Malfoys would be arriving. Before the other five could do anything Haley jogged up the stairs.

"We will be in the dining room when you are finished." Tom said when she was around half way up. Haley stopped and turned to look back at them, she smiled and a small blush graced her cheeks.

"Pretty, seems sweet, if not a little rude not to introduce herself." Nacrissa said when Haley was out of sight.

"She is not rude, she is just shy." Severus explained.

"And she thought she wasn't welcome, which was why I almost asked her to come to the dining room when she had finished changing."

The three Malfoys looked a little confused but followed the other two into the dining room nevertheless.

Inside the dining Tom and Severus told the three Malfoys what they knew about Haley. Nacrissa had cried when they told about the way she had grown up and why. Lucius had looked ready to kill and Draco looked sick. When they were told about her achievement in the gym they looked awed and surprised that a teenage girl could avoid the Dark Lord's curses and with her eyes closed.

Ten minutes later there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Enter." Tom said; he had a good idea about who it was.

Haley peaked around the door before entering. She was now wearing a pair of green and black nylon stockings that went to her mid thigh, a black pleaded skirt, a green tee-shirt and a black military looking jacket, her hair was up in a ponytail, a little damp, she had obviously taken a quick shower before changing.

"Hello." Haley said quietly walking slowly towards the table, the only seat available was between Severus and the newcomers' son.

"Hey I'm Draco." Draco said and extended his hand to Haley. Haley smiled and took his hand and shook it.

"Haley." Haley said and sat down. Beside her Severus smiled a small concealed smile. Draco's outgoing nature could very well be what they would need to make Haley come out of her shell.

"Now Haley why don't you get something to eat, you must be hungry after your run this morning." Tom said and pushed a tray with toast towards her. Haley gave him a small smile and took a piece of toast from the tray.

During breakfast Tom, Severus and the Malfoys talked, Haley mostly stayed quiet, speaking only when spoken to.

_//Break//_

The Malfoys had been at Riddle Manor for a week and a half and Haley had started her magic studies, so she would be at the same level as the sixth years she would be joining in September. Narcissa was teaching her Wizard Law and Ethics and Charms, Lucius was taking care of History of Magic and Transfiguration, Severus was slaving her through Potions and Herbology and he was also trying to teach her Occlumency, Draco was teaching her Ancient Runes and Arithmancy and Tom thought her DADA, or the Dark Arts as he liked to call it, and was training with her in the gym. Haley studied Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy by herself. Haley's schedule was tight, but she did have a day for herself too. Haley looked up from her book when someone knocked on her door. She had borrowed Secret Smile by Nicci French from Severus, who surprisingly had a collection of Mugglebooks in his room.

"Come in." Haley said and uncurled from her position in the window seat and marked her page. Haley looked up when the door opened and smiled at Draco when the blond closed the door and turned to face her with his own smirk of a smile.

"Hey. Enjoying your day of?" Draco asked and sat down beside her. Haley looked out of the window down at the garden. Sure she enjoyed her days of, but she was more than bored.

"Sure." Haley answered and brought her knees to her chest. Draco lifted a smooth eyebrow and looked her in the eye. Haley looked up at him, her chin resting on her knees.

"What's wrong Haley?" Draco asked and took her on of her hands in his.

"Nothing's wrong per se. I'm just a little bored. Sure this place is great. The library is fantastic, the garden is amazing and this whole place is unbelievable, but you easily get bored." Haley said and shrugged her shoulders.

"So am I wrong when I say that no one has showed you the stables or Breisach?" Draco asked, a searching look in his steel grey eyes. Draco got her answer by her shocked expression and her slow shake of her head.

"Then I will show you. Get changed and meet down in the entrance hall in 5 minutes." And with that said was Draco out of the door before Haley could protest or say anything. Haley look at the closed door in some kind of daze for a minute, before her mind caught up with what Draco had said.

_//Break//_

Draco looked up from a brown duffle bag where he had packed some lunch in for him and Haley when he heard someone on the stairs. Draco watched as Haley made her way down the stair, a small bounce in each step, she was clearly excited to see something else than the manor. Haley had changed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans, a green tank top and a white shirt, which she had tied around her waist and rolled the sleeves up to her elbows.

Haley smiled as she made her way down the stairs. Draco was waiting for in front of the door, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt; he was holding a brown duffle bag.

"Ready?" Draco said with a smile. Haley nodded. Haley looked around the courtyard when they came out, the last time she had been there it had been dark and she had been in pain. 330 feet down from the mansion was a big stable and Haley could see some of the fencing behind the stables. She could hear other people inside the stable and the sound coming from the horses.

"Tom breeds horses. He likes them, helps him with stress he says." Draco said when they entered the stable. The workers looked up from the work to look at them, before nodding politely and went back to their work. Draco guided Haley through the stable to the other side where two horses stood ready to go. One of the horses was a black stallion, which stood proud and waited for them; Haley got the feeling that it was Draco's horse. The other, a mare, had a dark honey colour and white tail and mane.

"I present you Darcy and Melina. The stallion is mine and the mare is yours. And Tom has already said it is yours so you can stop protesting." Draco said when Haley was about to open her mouth. Haley slowly made her way over to the golden mare, a little intimidated by the large animal. Melina seemed to sense her fear and took a step towards her and presented her neck to Haley so she could pat it.

"She likes you." Draco said and stepped up beside Haley. Draco helped Haley into the saddle and they made their way down a path leading west, away from the manor.

"Where are we exactly? You mentioned Breisach earlier." Haley asked. She was pretty sure that Breisach wasn't a city in England.

"Southern Germany. The state Baden-Württemberg to be exact. Breisach is located just at the French border, around 30 miles west of Freiburg." Draco said and slowed Darcy so he was riding beside her.

"It is beautiful here." Haley said and looked around the German scenery. Velvet green hills, blossoming summer flowers and the sunny weather only added to it.

Draco showed Haley around the area and they had lunch on top of one of the many hills in the area overlooking the city Breisach.

_//Break//_

It was nearing Haley's birthday and she was ready to go crazy. Draco had on their first ride gotten the idea that he wanted to hear her sing and had been asking her every chance he got over the last month. Haley had been ready to curse him into next week at one point. Another thing that was driving her crazy was some kind of call she was feeling. It had started during the first days of July. It seemed like her magic was leading to something when it suddenly stopped, and what was even more absurd was that Severus always seemed to be around when her magic stopped leading her. Her dreams had changed from nightmares of the Dursleys to more intimate ones, always the same person but she could never see his face and it was maddening. Narcissa had taken her shopping and even though Haley had protested had Narcissa bought her a great deal of clothes.

"Haley, please." Draco begged. Haley just kept on walking down the hall trying to get away from the annoying blond. After Draco's first week of begging Haley learned to ignore him, which just proved to be a very hard thing to do since Malfoys' obviously were used to getting what they wanted. Haley turned around a corner and tried to make her way into the library but Draco blogged her path, she really hated his long legs, which he used to his advantage each time she tried to get away from him.

"Draco please stop begging for a second and tell me something." Haley said and placed over her blond friend's ever begging mouth. Draco's mouth stopped moving and he nodded to tell her his answer.

"Have you, if just for a second, tried to follow what is going on around you? Or is your wish of me singing the only thing you can think of?" Haley asked and removed her hand.

"Well, um..."

"Thought so. Well for you information, I can tell you that you are not the only one who has asked me to sing. Tom and your father and mother have also asked. And you can stop begging now, which doesn't suite you by the way, since I am going to sing tonight." Haley said and pushed Draco aside so she could enter the library.

"What? Why?..." Draco stuttered and followed her inside. Haley sat down in front of the fire in one of the big comfy chairs and opened the notebook she had had in her hand the whole time. Haley pulled out three pieces of loose papers and handed them to Draco, who had taken the seat beside her.

"You play the piano don't you?" Haley asked while Draco looked the sheets of handwritten musical notes. Draco easily recognized the writing as Haley's.

"Yes I play. You wrote this?" Draco asked and turned in his chair to look at Haley.

"It's just something I have been working on my last couple of days off, thought I would sing it tonight. And I kind of hoped you would play." Haley said and turned her eyes back to her notebook.

"Sure I will play, but why don't you? You're doing well in your music lessons with my mother." Draco said and handed the sheets back to Haley. Narcissa had started to teach her to play different instruments when she had finished her law and ethics studies.

"I'm not that good." Haley said and made a copy of the sheets, she had gotten her wand the week her magic lessons started. It was made of apple wood, 11 and a half inch, and its core was made of scales from a Chimera.

"Not that good? Are you kidding me? You're great and as far as I know your even better with the violin that my mother has been teaching you how to play." Draco said and sat up straighter. Haley just blushed at his compliment. Draco still couldn't believe how little believe in herself that Haley had and he was ready to kill the Dursleys for that.

_//Break//_

Haley looked at the people gathered in the music room at Riddle Manor. There was no way out of it now. Draco was already sitting at the piano making his copy of the note sheets ready. Haley let her eyes run over Severus, who was seated in a green chair with his legs crossed, and she almost blushed when their eyes met. Her dreams was coming more and more often than not and her magic kept leading and calling her to where Severus was in the manor. Haley was more than sure know that there was some kind of bond between the two of them, it just wasn't ready to reveal itself yet. Haley walked to stand in front of the piano, her front towards the others. She was wearing a long white flowing skirt and a wide sleeved green blouse with a v-cut, which had string going from one side of the v-cut to the other. Draco started to play the music she had written and she took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"_Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes_

I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worthwhile  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes  


_Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes_

And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go  
And there is so much that I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever

Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Looking through your eyes"

Haley blushed when she saw the awed expressions on the Malfoys; even Tom had a slightly awed look about him and he had heard her sing before. Haley's blush deepened when all five of them started to clap.

"Come." Draco said and guided her to one of the free chairs in between his parents. Haley raised an eyebrow at Draco's actions, but he only gave her a crooked smile. Haley turned her eyes to Lucius who leaned forward in his chair and handed her a scare box wrapped in green wrapping-paper, Haley gave Lucius a questioning look but he just encouraged her to open it. Haley looked at the others whom didn't seem surprised. Haley gently eased the wrapper of and found a black velvet box. When the wrapping-paper was placed on the table, Haley slowly opened the box, only to find a silver locket with the Malfoy crest engraved on the front. Haley took the locket out of the box and turned it around finding the letters _'HJM'_ engraved on the back. Haley opened the locket, her hands shaking slightly, and found a picture of Lucius and Narcissa on one side and one of Draco on the other. To say that Haley was mildly confused was to put it lightly.

"What is going on?" Was the only question Haley could get past her lips. Lucius took a piece of paper from his pocket and a small vial with a purple potion within.

"It is part of Narcissa and my birthday gift to you, if you will accept the rest is completely up to you." Lucius said.

"But my birthday is tomorrow." Haley tried to argue. Lucius simply handed her the paper instead of answering her. Haley turned her eyes to the paper in her hands and her eyes widened when she saw what it was. Adoption papers. Haley slowly reread the paper just to be sure that her eyes weren't fooling her.

"You want to adopt me?" Haley asked in a small voice not daring to look up, her eyes were glued to her new name on the papers, _'Haley Jade Malfoy'_. Narcissa sat down on the armrest of her chair and put a calming hand on Haley's shoulder.

"Only if you want to Haley, it is completely up to you. All this paper need to be official is your signature." Narcissa said and pointed to a clear line near the bottom of the paper. Haley dared a look at the people surrounding her, no hostile and hidden smirks to find, they were all sincere. Haley flipped her hand bringing her wand from its holster on her wrist. A second later the paper was signed. Narcissa smiled at her when Haley looked up and gently took the locket from her lap and put it around her neck. The locket rested just over her cleavage.

"Now we only have one more question to ask you. This is a blood-adoption potion. It will change your DNA and make Narcissa and me your parents." Lucius said and handed Haley the purple potion.

"So by taking this I become a Malfoy in blood?" Haley asked while she turned the potion in her hands. Lucius nodded when she looked at him.

"Will it hurt?" Haley asked. _'It's going to change my DNA of course it will hurt'_ Haley thought and turned her eyes back to the potion.

"I have mixed some numbing potion in it so it shouldn't hurt that much, you would feel some discomfort but that would be all." Severus said. Haley turned her eyes back to Lucius and placed her hands in her lap.

"How should I take it?" Haley asked, not seeing Narcissa beam behind her. Draco grinned beside her and both Tom and Severus had pride written on their faces.

"You can take it tonight before you go to sleep, then you will be comfortable, and the potion will do its magic while you sleep." Lucius said. Haley decided to go to bed early when another wave of pain rushed over her back. It had been happening since 4 o'clock and it was more annoying than it hurt, even if it came less frequently and more painfully as the day went on. Narcissa kissed her on the cheek and Lucius gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Draco followed her out of the music room to their bedrooms.

"Night sis." Draco whispered and kissed on the cheek before he entered his own room. Haley just stared after Draco, before shaking her head with a smile of her brother's actions.

_//Break//_

Haley turned in her sleep when yet another pain-wave ran over her back. The bit of numbing potion in the blood-adoption potion kept the pain from waking her completely. When the clock struck midnight another wave of pain, the most hurtful so far, ran over her and Haley woke with an ear-piercing scream. Draco was the first one by her side, he had been reading in his room and had been in Haley's room before she stopped screaming.

Draco found Haley writhing on the bed, obviously in pain, whimpering and drops of sweat were glistening on her skin. Even though it was more than clear to Draco that his sister was in pain, couldn't he stop a smile from reaching his face. The blood-adoption potion had already changed most of her features. Haley's hair was now even darker, a threat from the Black side of their family, her cheekbones were higher and her nose a bit straighter, her fingers had become longer and even though it was hard to tell, was he sure that she had grown at least two inches too.

"Haley can you hear me?" Draco franticly asked and ran to her bed sitting down beside her. Haley just groaned telling him that she had heard him. Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Tom came rushing in when Haley screamed again.

"What is happening? I thought you said she wouldn't be in pain." Narcissa asked, her voice just as frantic as her sons, and turned to Severus, who was just as clueless as the others. Severus took his wand from his robe pocket and waved it over Haley's writhing from on the bed.

"As far as I can tell then she is receiving a magical inheritance. I can't see what before the magic has run its course." Severus said and handed Tom the piece of paper the spell had made with the results before he pulled some potions out of his pocket. With the help of Draco Haley was fed a pain-reliever and a sleeping draught. Draco lay down next to Haley and pulled her up slowly till she lay snuggled up against his chest. His left hand gently rubbed up and down her back. Draco stopped when he felt some bumps under Haley's skin.

"Dad would you mind take a look at this?" Draco asked. Lucius rose from the chair at Haley's desk and made his way over to his children. Lucius led his hand ghost over Haley's back, feeling the same bumps as Draco had. Lucius waved his wand over Haley's back making the back piece of her top disappear. Severus and Tom now stood behind Lucius, taking in the scene before them. Severus let his own hand run over Haley's back and the moment his hand had left her skin a pair of green and purple butterfly wings shot out of her back where Severus' hand had been seconds before. Haley's, before rigid, body relaxed onto Draco chest and her breathing evened out as the sleeping draught took full effect.

**A.N.**

**Sorry for the **_**very**_** long wait, but since my other two stories have been a blast I have concentrated my writings on them, hope this chapter was worth the wait though.**

**Here is a link(just remember to remove the spaces) to Haley's horse (or at least how I imagined it):**

**http:// www. jarvisinsurance. com/ photos/ newsletter/ palomino. gif**

**The meaning of the name Darcy: Dark One**

**The meaning of the name Melina: Honey**

**The song: Looking Through Your Eyes by LeAnn Rimes**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 Heartbroken first term

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Lily887787, CHEEKY-HERMONIE, beauty0102, HikariAi, Miramis, Kira Kyuuketsuki, animaluvr123, laughingontheinside, IchigoRenji, **

Hummingbird

Chapter 4

Heartbroken first term

Draco smiled sadly when he watched his sister sit on the fence at the other side of the stables, far away from the manor. Haley had been going there to think since two weeks after her birthday. Draco knew what was going on and it had all started when he had found Haley dancing and singing in her room a week after her birthday.

_Xx Flashback xX_

_Draco knocked on Haley's door but got no answer. Being able to hear her inside Draco slowly opened to the door, just to find Haley swaying around, singing softly to herself._

"_So this is love, Mmmmmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_

_Mmmmmmm_

_So this is love"_

_While Haley sang Draco snug up behind her and started dancing with her when she turned around. They swayed softly till Haley stopped singing, a small blush on her cheeks for having been caught._

"_So who is the lucky one I have to threaten to not hurt my baby sister?" Draco asked with a smirk, Haley gave him a glare._

"_I'm only two months younger than you." Haley said even though she kind of liked that Draco acted like her big brother._

"_That may be, but you are still my baby sister." Draco said and sat down with Haley at her window seat. After some prodding from Draco, Haley started to tell him about her dreams and what she had discovered about her Fay inheritance; a few centuries ago the Potter-line merged with a Fay-line. The Fay-line's power was focused on magic and only a person who was strong enough magically would inherit a Fay's powers. They had also discovered by their tests that Haley also had inherited the voice of a Siren, an inheritance that normally lay dormant in the Malfoy-line. Haley told him what she had read about a Fay and its mate._

"_If a Fay's mate don't accept the bond, the Fay will become weaker and weaker till it at one point will die. It is like the Veela or the vampire inheritance." Haley told Draco, whose hand, holding Haley's, tightened its grip._

_Xx End flashback xX_

Draco remembered how he had encouraged Haley to talk with Severus, let him know what was going on, since Draco had been more than sure that his godfather would accept the bond between him and Haley. That had been a week ago. Haley had come sobbing into Draco's room, telling him that Severus hadn't accepted the love she felt for him. Draco had been surprised that his godfather could be so cold, but Haley told him that she hadn't told Severus the part about the mate's meaning for a Fay; Haley wanted Severus to love her willingly, not because he had to because he was her mate.

"Haley, look what I found." Draco said and held up an acoustic guitar he had found in the music room. Haley looked at the guitar before her eyes lifted to the silver ones of her brother.

"You even know how to play it?" Haley asked and followed Draco with her eyes as he sat down beside her on the fence. Draco played a few accords to show that he knew what he was doing. Haley smiled at her brother; he always knew how to cheer her up. Haley started to hum a melody she had been working on during the last few days; Draco listened carefully before he began playing. Haley gave him another smile and began singing.

"_I __can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me,  
I can take a few tears now and then  
And just let them out,  
I'm not afraid to cry  
Every once in a while,  
Even though going on with you gone  
Still upset me,  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm ok but that's now what gets me._

What hurts the most,  
Was being so close,  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing, what could've been  
I'm not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go,  
But I'm doing it,  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends,  
And I'm alone,  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed,  
Dealing with this regret,  
But I know if I could do it over,  
I would trade give away all the words that I say,  
In my heart that I left unspoken.

What hurts the most,  
Was being so close,  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
I'm not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do.

It's what I was trying to do, oh oh oh oh

What hurts the most,  
Was being so close,  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing, what could have been  
I'm not seeing that loving you, is what I was trying to do.

What hurts the most  
Whenever you walk away, yeah  
Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh."

Draco let the last tones face out and looked at Haley, she had a few tears rolling down her cheeks and her eyes were closed while she was taking some deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"He is going to see his mistake you know." Draco said and let the guitar lean against the fence.

"Let's just hope it will be in time." Haley said and looked up at the clear blue August sky.

_//Break//_

Narcissa and Lucius stood in his study watching their children sit on the far end of the fence. They had been worried for Haley when she had started going there. They thought she was nervous about her OWL scores, which should be there any day now, and starting at school. They had noticed that she had started to avoid all of them and spend more and more time alone or with Draco.

_//Break//_

Haley's OWL results had arrived by owl a few days later. With shaking hands Haley opened the envelope. A smile spread on Haley's face and she gave the letter to Draco, who read it before he stood, walked to stand behind her and smacked her over her head.

"I told you not to do better than me." Draco said and pouted playfully. Haley just gave him a small genuine smile. She had passed with flying colours in every subject. Draco's scores had come two weeks before Haley's birthday.

_//Break//_

Haley sat stiffly beside Draco on seat in their compartment. They had said goodbye to their parents a few minutes ago and was waiting for the train to leave the station. People around the platform had started whispering when they had seen her since the information about her being adopted by the Malfoys hadn't made the media.

"Drake I don't know if I can do it." Haley said and looked out the window, watching the people rushing around the platform. She knew there was a chance of meeting her former family, but Draco reassured her, telling her that he, their parents and friends would take care of her if anything would go wrong with the Potters. Draco leaned against the wall at the window and Haley snuggled up against him. Since Severus had rejected her she had started to feel the Fay in slowly fading. It still wasn't much; so far she just tired more easily than she had before. They were interrupted five minutes later by Draco's friends, whom like the rest of the Wizarding World didn't know about Haley.

"Draco how was... your summer?" Said Pansy when she and the rest of the sixth year Slytherins entered the compartment, the last part of her question coming out a bit insecure, when she spotted Haley snuggled up against Draco. Draco hadn't told his friends about his new sister in any of his letters over the summer. Draco smiled up at his friends.

"My summer was great Pansy thank you very much. I would like you to meet me sister Haley Jade Malfoy." Draco said as he and Haley sat up to greet Draco's friends. Pansy who still seemed shocked was pushed aside by a dark skinned boy with long brown hair and a pair of dark chocolate coloured eyes.

"Hello Haley I'm Blaise." Blaise said and shook hands with Haley. After Blaise broke the ice the introductions went back and forth.

_//Break//_

The two Malfoys and the rest of the coming sixth year Slytherins were talking softly, getting to know each other. Draco's friends had been told Haley's story and Pansy hadn't been the only one scandalized. Haley was once again snuggled up against her brother when the door to their compartment was forced open. Haley looked up at the boy who had opened the door and saw her former twin. She easily recognized him since his picture had been in almost every edition of the Prophet over the summer. Behind him stood a tall redheaded boy and a slightly smaller sandy brown haired boy. All of them, except the redhead, looked quit smug.

"Never heard of knocking Potter?" Blaise asked. Jamison turned his head to look at Blaise, sniffed and turned his head back to look at Haley and Draco.

"I see you have found yet another tart to be with Malfoy. Where did you track this one down?" Jamison asked, arrogance more than clear in his tone. Haley calmly stood and walked over to stand before the boy she more than anything wanted to hex into next week, she couldn't believe she had been related to him.

"One: I'm no tart. Two: I'm his sister and three: you better get out of here before you end up walking with your head turned the wrong way." Haley said, her voice calm and didn't show any trace of her anger. Jamison snorted and took a step forwards.

"I have never heard of any female spawn of the Malfoys'."

"Well now you have, so why don't you just turn around and keep on walking away from this compartment?" Haley said, letting a little anger into her voice.

"She has spunk Malfoy, you sure she isn't going to end up in Gryffindor?" The sandy haired boy asked.

"Why would I ever be in a house full of jackasses to full of themselves without brains?" Haley asked with a smirk, which broadened when she saw the angry look in Jamison's eyes.

"Why you little..." But Jamison never got to finish his sentence as all five Slytherin boys stood, their wands at the ready, behind Haley.

"I'm waiting Potter, what will it be? You walking with your head the wrong way? Or you and your small sidekicks walking out of our sight?" Haley asked, her own wand in her hand, she was so close to kick him where it hurt now.

"Come on Jamie, let's just leave." The tall redhead said and placed a hand on Jamison's shoulder. Jamison huffed and shook the hand of his shoulder.

"Come guys, we wouldn't want to catch any ailments from the snakes." With that said the Gryffindors turned and left the compartment. Haley sighed when the door slide closed and heavily sat down trying to get her anger under control. Draco sat down beside her wrapping his arms around her.

"Easy sis. We wouldn't want you to blow something up." Draco joked, making Haley smile gently at him. The other Slytherins were watching with awe at Haley, the silent, slightly shy, girl that had come into their group.

_//Break//_

Haley stood beside McGonagall. Dumbledore had just announced her and after a bit of murmur around the hall was she ready to be sorted.

"_Ah the lost Potter child. Welcome my dear."_ The hat said in her ear.

"_Thanks, I think."_

"_Don't be so modest my dear. Now let's see where to place you. There is a lot of courage, plenty of knowledge. You are loyal and ambitious. And you seem to have a big secret my dear, one you would go through a great deal to keep a secret. You better be_ Slytherin" The Sorting Hat shouted and Haley couldn't help but smile, she would be with her brother and the only people she knew at Hogwarts. The Slytherins cheered and welcomed their new member welcome.

_//Break//_

Draco looked down at his sister lying in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room from his seat in one of the big comfy chairs. It was nearing the middle of November and all the sixth years had been studying by the fire. Haley had fallen asleep and was resting her head on her book, her breathing deep and slight shallow. There had been times over the last month where Draco had been ready to go down and tell his godfather the truth before he would drag him to Haley to fix it all. But the knowledge that Haley would be mad at him if he did kept him from doing it. The Fay in Haley was suffering a great deal from not having its mate and was slowly killing her. The other sixth years didn't know the truth; well beside Pansy that is, Haley had told her a few weeks ago when Pansy had woken her from a nightmare. Draco sighed and closed his book before standing and gently levitating Haley to her bed in the girls' dorm. Back down in the common room Draco sat down with a frown and put his head in his hands. He really wanted to help Haley, but he didn't want to make her angry. Pansy sat down on the armrest, put her arm around his shoulder and whispered to him that it all would be better. _'Better for whom? Surely not Haley if something isn't done. Why can't I help my own sister when all she does is help me? She even helped Ron and me get together.'_ Draco thought. Since starting Hogwarts Haley had been helping everyone she could and noticed things others didn't see. She had teased him about the looks he had been giving a certain redhead and about the looks she had noticed that certain redhead had been giving him right back. She had forced them together at Halloween.

_Xx Flashback xX_

_The sixth year Slytherins entered as a group. Haley on Draco's left arm with Pansy on the right. Haley was dressed in a black and green dress, a dress a dancer in the old west would wear, a part of the dress was pulled up to the top of her thigh and showed a pair of holed stockings. She was also wearing some leather sleeves on her arms. Her wings were visible, but everyone thought it was an illusion. Draco was wearing a pair of tight leather pants, a west, a black butterfly and white cuffs. Pansy had wiggled her body into a sexy red devil costume with tail, ears and all. Blaise was dressed like a knight. Crabbe and Goyle had found the snack table a long time ago in their ghost costumes. Theodore and Daphne were off on the dance floor in their matching Prince and Princess outfits. The sixth year Gryffindors were easy to find in the mass of students, since they were the loudest group._

_A little into the Halloween celebration had Haley had enough of the quick glances going back and forth between her brother and Ron Weasley. Haley stood from her seat beside Draco, gave Pansy a saying look and walked over to the Gryffindors._

"_Hey Ron. Wanna dance?" Haley asked. Ron looked shocked but nodded surprisingly. The other Gryffindors whistled, while Potter just looked sour._

"_Did Granger pick your outfits?" Haley asked when she and Ron were sweeping over the dance floor. Ron nodded and glance over to the Gryffindors, who were all watching them like hawks. Granger had dressed her and Ron like Odette and Derek from the Swan Princess._

"_She did a great job." Haley said, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Thanks you look great too." Ron said and smiled at her. When Ron span her round Haley got a look at the teachers table, Severus was watching them, or more like glaring at Ron. Haley couldn't help but smile, Severus was jealous. When Haley a little later got another look at the teachers she found Severus in a deep conversation with McGonagall, looking nothing like the jealous man she had seen a few minutes earlier._

"_Are you okay?" Ron asked when he saw her sad look. Haley just nodded, not looking up at him. When the song ended Haley asked Ron to accompany her outside for some fresh air. A movement to her left told Haley that Pansy was doing the same. Out in the entrance hall Haley and Pansy steered their dance partners to a broom cupboard and pushed them inside. The two girls locket and soundproofed the door breaking of the boys shouts._

_Draco looked at Ron and saw he was just as confused as him. A note was pushed under the door. Ron picked it up and read out loud._

"_We are sick of the glances you keep sending each other. Figure it out." Draco took the note and recognized his sister's writing._

_Xx End flashback xX_

To say his sister and best friend's little plan worked was an understatement. He and Ron had been together since that night.

_//Break//_

At dinner that evening Haley leaned onto Draco right shoulder. She was still tired even though she had slept for a few hours that afternoon.

"Could you cover for me tonight?" Haley whispered to Draco.

"Where are you going?"

"That is not important. There is just something I want to try one more time before..." Haley murmured. Draco had to lean closer to even hear her.

_//Break//_

Later back in the common room Haley handed Draco a letter.

"If he comes Draco and only if he comes." She said before walking out of the room. Draco looked after her and couldn't help the feeling of dread settling in his stomach. He had a bad feeling that this was the last time he had seen his sister. Waiting five minutes before he summoned a book he had in his trunk about Fays Draco sprinted out of the common room to another part of the dungeon. Draco breathed the passwords and entered his godfather's quarters.

"You are bastard you know that? A cold-hearted bastard." Draco snapped when he found Severus sitting reading by the fire. Severus looked up to see his godson fuming by the door.

"Draco what's gotten into you?" Severus asked, his confusion clear.

"Haley is dying and it is all your fault." Draco snapped and slammed the door. Severus could see the rage diming and saw the desperation in Draco's silver eyes.

"Dying? Draco what are you talking about?" Severus was now worried. Haley was dying and Draco was accusing him for having something to do with it. Draco told Severus about the problems with Haley's inheritance and showed Severus the part about the mate in the book to underline some of his points and to tell Severus that he wasn't lying; Not that Severus thought he was lying because he could see the sadness and desperation in those mercury eyes.

"Where is she Draco?" Severus asked when Draco had told him everything.

"I don't know. She told me there was something she wanted to try one more time. She told me to give you this, but only if you came." Draco said and handed Severus the letter Haley had given him. Severus quickly broke the seal and pulled the parchment from the envelope.

'_My dear Severus._

_I hope you are reading this out of free will and not because Draco forced you to. If you are reading this it means you know the truth and are somewhat clear about it. I hope not this is goodbye and that you will come for me._

_Cos if one day you wake up and find that your missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'd come back here to the place that we'd meet...'_

Severus stared at the letter a few seconds longer before he transfigured his clothes to a pair of dark jeans and a white shirt with a black windbreaker over and ran out of his quarters leaving a shocked Draco.

_//Break//_

Haley looked around the Hymn. The room was pretty dark, the only light was the spot on her, she could hear the breathing of the people sitting waiting for her to begin singing. She had hoped that Severus would be there, but her dream obviously wasn't coming true.

_//Break//_

Severus took a few deep breaths before he entered the Hymn. He really hoped that Haley was alright and in there, that he hadn't been too late. Inside he found Haley sitting on a barstool on the stage wearing a black strapless dress that went to under her knees, a soft piano tune was playing from the speakers around the room.

"_Turn down the lights, turn down the bed  
Turn down these voices inside my head  
Lay down with me, tell me no lies  
Just hold me close, don't patronize – don't patronize me_

Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
cause I can't make you love me, if you don't

I'll close my eyes, then I won't see  
The love you don't feel when you're holding me  
Morning will come and I'll do what's right  
Just give me till then to give up this fight  
And I will give up this fight  


_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't  
You can't make your heart feel something it won't  
Here in the dark, in these lonely hours  
I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power  
But you won't, no you won't  
cause I can't make you love me, if you don't"_

Severus could hear the fatigue in Haley's voice and once again hoped it wasn't too late. The Fay in front of him had been without its mate for three months and Severus knew that if he should save her it would be his last chance. Severus was yelling at himself for not noticing the changes in Haley. Another soft tune started playing and Severus' attention was once again on Haley.

"_Who would sell their soul for love?  
Or waste one tear on compromise?  
Should be easy enough  
To know a heartache in disguise  
But the heart rules the mind  
And the going gets rough  
Pride takes the fall  
When you find that kind of love_

I can't help feeling like a fool  
Since I lost that place inside  
Where my heart knew its way  
And my soul was ever wise  
Once innocence was lost  
There was not faith enough  
Still my heart held on  
When it found that kind of love

Though beauty is rare enough  
Still we trust  
Somehow we'll find it there  
With no guarantee  
It seems to me  
At least it should be fair

But if it's only tears and pain  
Isn't it still worth the cost?  
Like some sweet saving grace?  
Or a river we must cross?  
If we don't understand  
What this life is made of  
We learn the truth  
When we find that kind of love  
Cause when innocence is lost  
There is not faith enough  
We learn the truth  
When we find that kind of love"

Severus slowly made his way to the stage so he was sure Haley could see him. Haley's eyes scanned the Hymn again; she was almost ready to give up hope when her eyes landed on Severus. Her eyes widened and she could help the small smile.

"You came." Haley mouthed and Severus gave her a smile and nodded.

"Do you accept?" Haley mouthed again, she really hoped that Severus would accept. When Severus nodded she could feel some of her energy return but her body was still tired.

**A.N.**

**This story will be on hold till I once again have the time to write again.**

**The Songs:**

**The Flashback: So This is Love from the movie Cinderella**

**With Draco: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts (the version sung by Jo O'Meara)**

**The note: The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script**

**First song: I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt**

**Second song: That Kind of Love by Alison Krauss**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 False Voices

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: beauty0102, mrswolf, Angel JJK, emil, afallenheart, Lady Fon Slytherin**

**Just for good measure: I OWN NOTHING**

Hummingbird

Chapter 5

False voices

It was nearing the Christmas holidays and things were going better. Haley and Severus' relationship was growing stronger by the day. They met almost each night in Severus' quarters to talk, getting to know each other deeper than what they had learned about each other over the summer. She would still blush a little every time Severus brought up the topic of her falling asleep on him after he accepted the whole mate-thing.

_Xx Flashback xX_

_Haley leaned heavily on Severus when they walked from the Hymn. Haley was feeling happy and the Fay inside her was satisfied._

"_Tired?" Severus asked when Haley yawned and snuggled into his warmth._

"_What do you think?" Haley shot back and closed her eyes. Severus couldn't quite believe that she wasn't angry at him for not accepting earlier. They walked to a nearby alley to apparate, Severus could feel Haley getting heavier on his side. When they stopped a few meters down the alley Severus turned and ended up with a sleeping Haley in his arms._

_Xx End flashback xX_

Haley still felt a pang in her heart every time she saw her birth parents, they still haven't figured out who she really was, or if they had they didn't let it show. But her sadness was swiped away by Severus and Draco. Her brother was her best friend, at some time it was like they knew what the other was thinking and just to annoy the other seventh year Slytherins they sometimes finished each others' sentences. Both she and Draco found it fun to see the others look at them like they were watching a tennis match, their jaws on the floor.

There was only a week left before the students would leave for home and Dumbledore had gotten the 'brilliant' idea of making a small singing contest. He announced it at breakfast that it would be that evening. He had the Heads of Houses send a form round the tables for those who wanted to sing to sign their names, or for others to nominate others. Haley didn't even look at the form as it passed her, but she did notice that it took her brother a little longer before he passed it to Pansy. He just grinned at her when she shot him a questioning look.

The day's classes were dull, as they always were on a Friday. The professors collected the assigned homework before assigning even more for Monday. Even though Granger's hand went up in the air every time the Professors even thought about opening their mouths, the Slytherins still got a fair part of the house points that were given that day. Granger was really starting to get on Haley's last nerves. She was so close to strangle her if she started to get into lexicon-mode again.

When they once again were seated in the Great Hall after dinner, Haley couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on.

"Let the torture begin." Whispered Blaise when the first singer of the evening walked onto the stage. It was a third year Ravenclaw and the poor girl couldn't sing, she tried but she could just not sing. And there were many that followed her into the category of not worthy to listen to. Most of the Slytherins had put up barriers around them so they didn't have to listen to those who tried to sing and failed miserable. There were some that could be categorized as okay, but there was a big gap between those who could sing. Haley felt as if she was in some kind of _American__Idol_ competition. Dumbledore stood once again to announce the next singer.

"Haley Malfoy." The Slytherins that had been talking among each other stopped and looked to where Haley sat. Haley turned her head towards Draco and gave him her best glare.

"You did not…" She hissed at him, he just smiled even more at her.

"Just you wait." Haley said before making her way up to the front. The teachers table had been moved down in front of the house tables so the platform was free as a stage. Dumbledore handed her the microphone.

"Just wave your wand and the required music will start to play." He said, Haley just nodded and walked onto the stage. The Slytherins whistled and clapped. Some other students wolf whistled when she walked onto it as well, Haley knew it was because of her clothes, they were allowed to wear their own clothes this evening instead of robes so she had taken a deep green tube top that went down under her butt, a pair of black leggings down to her calves, over it all she had a dark blue long sleeved denim jacket that went down around her waist. Haley sighed before she waved her wand and the music began. Haley closed her eyes and let the soft sound of the piano wash over her.

"_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel"_

Some around the Great Hall had tears in their eyes when they clapped, the rest just clapped and whistled. Haley's eyes locked briefly with Severus', which were a bit brighter than normal. She handed Dumbledore the microphone back before walking back to her seat.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled when she sat down beside him again. Haley smirked at him and gave him a smack over the head, mussing up his hair. Draco scowled but drew her into a warm hug the moment he had fixed his hair. Haley gave him a small nod when she saw the question shining in his eyes, _'__Are__you__alright?__'_

The rest of the night's singers came and went on the stage. One who really surprised Haley was Granger, she could sing really well, or so Haley thought until she saw the change in her aura. Her normal pinkish color had changed to a darker red around her throat, by seeing that Haley knew that she was cheating.

When all finally had finished and the teachers had voted, Dumbledore stood and walked onto the stage to proclaim the winner.

"Thank you every one for a wonderful night full of songs, some better than other." Chuckles could be heard around the hall.

"Now on to the three winners for tonight. In third we have Anthony Michaels." A Ravenclaw fourth year walked onto the stage while the hall clapped.

"Now finding second and first places wasn't as easy, seeing as the teachers and I had a hard time deciding who should win. But we managed. At second place we have Haley Malfoy." The hall clapped again, even though most of the older Slytherins came with angry comments to the teachers about her not winning. Haley just stood and walked up to stand beside Michaels.

"And at first place we have Hermione Granger." The hall started cheering, all but the Slytherins, no one louder than the Gryffindors, when Granger walked to the stage. Dumbledore was just about to hand her the diploma stating that she had won when Haley cleared her throat, if not a bit loudly.

"Yes Miss Malfoy?" Asked Dumbledore, the whole student mass was listening with big interest.

"I was just wondering if it was legal to cheat in this competition to improve one's chances of winning?" Dumbledore gave her a funny look and the Slytherins grinned.

"What do you mean Miss Malfoy?"

"I'm saying that Granger has a voice-altering charm on her vocal cords." A silence crept over the body mass in the hall, some of the teachers looked like they couldn't believe it.

"How can you say something like that?" Asked a near livid McGonagall.

"Easy, because it is true. If you don't believe me then why don't you check her?" Dumbledore looked like he was debating the subject with himself before he took out his wand from one of the many pockets in his robes and made a scanning of Granger.

"You were right Miss Malfoy. Miss Granger has a voice-altering charm upon her. But she isn't the only one with a charm on her to alter her voice." Dumbledore said and looked over at Haley. Haley knew she had a smaller version of the charm on her. It was because of her heritage. It was just the voice of the Siren, making her song- and speaking-voice seem angel-like.

"What are you going to do about it Headmaster? Take the charms of them and make them sing again?" Asked Professor Sprout.

"Not a bad idea Pomona." Answered Dumbledore, before waving his wand over the two girls, taking the voice-altering charms of them. He then transfigured two chairs that he made Haley and Anthony sit down on.

"Okay Miss Granger you start." He said to, a now very scared looking, Granger when he gave her the microphone. Granger tried to clear her nerves as she took a deep breath before making the music start. Haley nearly had the urge to clap her hands over her ears to block the sound of Granger's _very_ fake singing. It sounded close to nails on a blackboard. Haley sighed before waving her wand making Granger's music stop and making her own start, a choir started to sing, before accoing the microphone to her and started singing; if the professors wanted a show, she would give them one.

"_Can you feel the river run?  
Waves are dancing to the sun  
Take the tide and face the sea  
And find a way to follow me _

_Leave the field and leave the fire  
And find the flame of your desire  
Set your heart on this far shore  
And sing your dream to me once more _

_'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, ghile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear_

_Now the time has come to leave  
Keep the flame and still believe  
Know that love will shine through darkness  
One bright star to light the wave_

_'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, ghile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear_

_Lift your voice and raise the sail  
Know that love will never fail  
Know that I will sing to you  
Each night as I dream of you_

_'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, ghile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear"_

Haley stopped singing and the music continued playing. While the choir sang again she pulled her right hand in a line from her neck and her violin formed in the air. Haley let her left hand do the same from her left hip and the bow was in her hand, the choir stopped and she began to play. The students and teacher, besides the Slytherins, were all staring at Haley in awe, looking slightly light goldfishes. Haley's violin disappeared and she started singing again.

"_'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, ghile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear_

_Ghile mear, the wind and sun  
The sleep is over, dream is done  
To the west where fire sets  
To the ghile mear, the day begun_

_'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, ghile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear_

_'Sé mo laoch mo ghile mear  
'Sé mo Shéasar, ghile mear  
Suan gan séan ní bhfuair mé féin  
Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear_

_Ó chuaigh i gcéin mo ghile mear_

_Amhrán na farraige  
Ór ar na seolta  
Ag seoladh na bhfonnta"_

Haley stopped singing and the hall erupted in cheers, making her blush; on the inside of course, Malfoys doesn't blush. Some of the students still sat with awed expressions on their faces, even most of the teachers had awe written all over their face, all but Severus and Draco who had heard her sing like that already. Haley just handed a dumbfounded Dumbledore the microphone and walked down to sit on the transfigured chairs from before.

**A.N.**

**There, a new chapter to all my readers. As it is my birthday I wanted all of you to have a little present too.**

**I know it has been a while since I last updated this story but I hope that there is still someone out there that wants to read it as I'm sure to keep it going till it's complete**

**The songs are: Concrete Angel by Matina McBride and Mo Ghile Mear by Celtic Woman and all rights belong to them**

**This is a improved link to the lyric of Mo Ghile Mear, with translations (just remove the spaces):**

**http : / / www . metrolyrics . com / mo – ghile – mear – lyrics – celtic – woman . html**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think**


End file.
